


Dreamer (M!DB/Cicero)

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Cicero [14]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cicero is taken by fear of the void in the night, but this time the Listener is there to soothe them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamer (M!DB/Cicero)

In the still of the night, there was a gentle rustle that woke Chac from his deep sleep. Blue covered everything, Lights out with nothing but the dim moonlight through the window of his Whiterun home lighting the cozy room. Blinking his tired eyes, the elf realizes where he was, laying supine with a warm body curled up next to his. 

But something wasn’t right, the little Imperial trembled hard, his frame racking with tremors that came like random waves. Cicero’s face was tucked away against his chest, the softest of whimpers coming from him and Chac became concerned.

"Cicero." He murmurs, voice croaky with sleep. "Wake up, love." His arm came around and shook the man by his freckled shoulders, watching red hair spill over his throat. The man’s eyes flew open and looked utterly horrified for a fraction of a second, and Chac’s answer was found there. 

"Buh!" He cried, flinching and looking up at the elf as if he’d forgotten what they’d just done, forgotten Chac’s face. But soon his face softened, and a bare hand traced up the elf’s hairy chest to settle by his collar "Oh Listener," he peeped, wriggling himself in closer to the elf he now recognized. 

"Have a nightmare?" Chac asked, his heart feeling pained at what remained of Cicero’s suffering while he slept. The madman rarely slept well alone, and it was often the times he’d be startled awake by some past demon Chac couldn’t snuff out.

"Cicero can’t remember.." He lied, resting his head down against the elf’s chest, feeling it’s proud heartbeat against his ear. He focused on the steady rhythm, and heard music in it. The music softened his heart, and Cicero cracks a smile for the first time.

"There he is.." Chac praised him, tracing a hard hand over the Imperial’s waist, snug under the covers. Cicero was misted with sweat from his night terror, and he felt like a little furnace against his bare hips. "What’s that smile for?"

"A certain song sweet Listener once sung." Cicero let his eyes rest again, feeling that no other words could describe it. He was more than happy to be awoken just to relive the feeling of the Listener against him. 

"Why don’t I sing you one, so you can get back to sleep?" 

"Oh pleaase.." Cicero whines, still croaky with sleep and squirming in Chac’s grip. "Something pretty to sing sweet Cicero to sleep." He found the perfect spot atop the elf and got as comfortable as possible, eager to feel his music. 

Chac already knew which song he’d sing, it was too precious not to share, but it was sung first for the love of his daughter..to whom the song was written for. But he couldn’t think of anything else he could be feeling now. Cicero’s eyes where alight and staring into the darkness, feeling the tremendous bass of Chac’s voice rumble through his ear. 

_"Where will I go?_

_Love of mine, where will I go?_

_When you to leave this plane I’m on_

_Years I have left for you to claim, take them please_

_for where will I go, if you leave too soon?”_

Cicero felt Chac’s voice like a thrum against his brain, that shook and rattled and went up and down and all over and made Cicero’s heart grow flustered. The elf’s trained voice felt pained and the madman was very attuned to it, he listened on in silence. 

_"…I can wait. Until that day,_

_when the gods will sweep you away,_

_but where will I go,_

_if you only leave too soon?”_

Cicero couldn’t help the welling of tears in his eyes, bringing his clasped hand to his lips as he listened. The Listener sounded forlorn, and when he was sad so was Cicero. 

"Mmmm..Listener!" He fussed, Chac going silent instantly "Cicero’s will certainly cry if you keep going!" He could feel the elf’s arm cling tighter around him, moving his smaller body into his own.

"Too sad? How about I just make one up, how does that sound?" Strange, how fatherly he sounded when he was tired. Cicero wondered how he got such a strange aura about him. Cicero wiped his eyes and found his resting place atop his chest again. 

Chac’s voice sung out in a wordless harmony, soothingly sweet and deep. It lacked the gravity of words, Cicero smiled again and found peace in it. Chac’s voice sang on until he felt safe enough to fall asleep again. Chac would be sure this time the Void won’t disturb him anymore tonight. Once he was sure Cicero was asleep, he finally stops, letting his own mind rest for the night. 


End file.
